


The Birthmark Was The Winning Ticket

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Buck's parents are the worst, Chimney comforts Buck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, POV Howie "Chimney" Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck and Maddie's parents are visiting. The tension is thick. It only gets worse when they reveal a bombshell from Buck's past.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 250





	The Birthmark Was The Winning Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> I have to believe their parents aren't this bad, but whatever secret that is revealed doesn't set Buck back with all the progress he has made.
> 
> I am so excited for the Buck Begins episode! This season is going to be emotional. I can feel it.

The tension in the room was thick. Thick enough to slice with a knife. Buck and Maddie’s parents were sitting stiffly on the couch. Asking questions to their children that seemed to hit a nerve for both of them. They would answer, but it didn’t seem to satisfy them as they shook their heads in what seemed like disappointment. And those little off-handed remarks they made towards Buck, made my blood boil. Buck stiffened each time, but I could tell he was trying to be civil about it. 

It wasn't until my comment about essentially being adopted by friends of the family after I left home, that the conversation took a rather ugly turn.

“Oh, well you know Evan was adopted.”

Buck’s eyes went wide and stopped breathing for a second. His mouth opening and closing. Trying to figure out what to say.

“What? When? That’s not true, is it?”

Maddie closed her eyes and brought a hand to her mouth. I moved to sit next to Maddie, a hand on her back. Albert was in the kitchen, getting more drinks ready, but stilled at the news. His eyes widened.

“Oh, you were just a few days old. We got lucky when we found you.”

Buck was breathing heavily.

“What does that even mean, lucky? What happened to my birth mother?”  
  
Buck’s mom just continued talking as if this was just a normal every day occurrence. Not aware that it seems to be affecting both their children.

“She died giving birth to you. Anyway, I had been really sick for about a year, but got better. We were loosing all our friends and we had been kicked out of our favorite club. As you know, you must attend at least twice a month to keep the membership. And once I got better, I had this brilliant idea, what if I had a special needs child. I would gain sympathy and possible donations and seen as a hero for a helping a child. Anyway, you came along with your large birthmark. Lo and behold, instant success. We were welcomed back into society.”

She actually smiled as if this piece of information was the best news ever. Their dad nodding in agreement.

I glanced at Buck who had stood up in shock, looking like he was going to throw up.

Maddie gasped and tears started falling down her cheeks.

Buck sputtered, voice thick with emotion.

"But, I'm not special needs. You had to have found that out pretty quickly."

His dad spoke up this time. "Sure, but nobody needed to know. We told everyone you were slow. Challenged. We just had to show a few videos or pictures."

"What! I'm gonna throw up. Why are you telling me this now? You seem very proud. You never even took care of me. You put that all on Maddie."

"So, you're not grateful that we took you in? Maddie was old enough to take care of you. She knew what she was taking on."

Buck frowned. Anger now in his voice.

"So you had no intention of ever loving me? Just using me? Maddie was only 15. You took her away from ever having a normal childhood."

"She expressed interest in looking after you. So, we let her. That way, we could still live our lavish lifestyle."

Maddie gripped my hand, trying to keep calm. If this continued to be a shouting match, I was going to have to step in and stop it. Maddie was only weeks away from her due date. This stress was not good.

"That's probably because she knew neither of you could handle it. She was way better at being a parent. And for that, I will forever be grateful. You really are lousy people."

Buck reached out to comfort Maddie, but before he could, his mother stood up abruptly and slapped Buck across the face.

Buck reeled back and held his cheek. He grabbed his jacket and before they could see his tears, ran out the door.

Maddie's mother just sat down again with a huff and snapped her fingers at Albert who had been frozen in the kitchen. I pointed at him to stay put, which he gladly nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Buckley, I think it is time for you to leave. I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, but all you did was make my family upset. I can't have this negativity in my house. I have to think of Maddie and the baby."

"You have no place to speak to us that way. We have every right to..."

"No, mom. You need to leave. Please. I can't believe this."

"Madeline! Fine. Fine. We'll call you in a couple days once Evan calms down. He is just being emotional. It always got him trouble."

"No. You won't be coming back. At all. I thought you guys had changed. And with the information you just so casually dropped tonight. You lost any shred of respect I had for you. I don't ever want to hear from you again."

They both glared at her with a hatred he had never seen before. They got up silently and grabbed their coats. I followed them to the door, at a distance, to make sure they left and watched as they got on the elevator without even looking back.

I closed the door, shaking my head in disbelief. I happened to glance at the table by the door and Buck's phone and wallet were in the bowl. He wasn't going to get very far without them. I had driven him to our apartment after work.

I placed them in my pocket, every intention of going out to search for Buck. But first I turned his attention back to Maddy. Albert was on the couch now, hugging her, as she was crying.

"I had no idea, Howie! Oh my god. My poor brother. I knew my mom had been sick as she mentioned, but I didn't know. My dad never let me see her. So I just assumed it was a difficult pregnancy. They cared for him for a few months, and then hired a nanny. I was always around him to make sure she was doing the right thing for him. He was maybe 3 when she quit and i took over."

"I'm so sorry babe. You did a really good job with Buck. He turned out to be a really good person. A little bit of a mess, but aren't we all? Speaking of, I need to go rescue him. He left without his phone or wallet. I'll take him home to Eddie."

Maddie laughed a little, perking up. "Thanks Howie. I'd go with, but I can barely move."

"I'll take care of her, brother. Go find Buck, OK?" Albert said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll text you an update."

I grabbed my wallet and keys and made my way to the car. I just drove around, thinking of what direction Buck may have gone. I only made it a few blocks, when I saw Buck sitting on a bus stop bench, leaning over, hands covering his face. I stopped and beeped my horn. He startled and looked up. I rolled my window down.

"Get in Buck."

He hesitated, but slowly stood up and got in, buckling up.

I didn't say anything and just started driving around town, looking for a fast food joint. Comfort food.

"I threw up." Buck whispered.

"Good. I wanted to, too. But I had to be strong for your sister. She was very upset. I told them to leave. She yelled at them to get out. Out of your lives."

Buck looked shocked. "She said that?"

"Yup. Your parents looked like they could do murder at that moment. They just left."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

I just kept driving. No destination in mind at the moment. I saw an In and Out, so I pulled in.

"What are you doing?"

I chuckled. "Fast food always helps me when I am stressed. What do you want? My treat."

Buck gave a small smile. "Maybe just a shake. I think that's all my stomach can handle right now."

"Coming right up."

I ordered two chocolate milk shakes and a side of fries as well. Once we got our food, I parked in a space and we just sat and ate. I even put on the radio. I texted Maddie an update that we would be out for a little while.

Buck slowly sipped on his shake, before putting in the cup holder and sat back, closing his eyes.

"Thanks, Chim."

"Hey, you are my brother. I would do anything for you, man."

Buck's eyes welled up a little, and clutched my arm for a second before letting go.

"I'm sorry you had to get in the middle of my family drama. It's always been tension filled, but what they said, awful. They adopted me, just to use me. God, who are these people?"

"Well, I am glad you turned out the way you did. Total opposite."

"I've done my best to never become like them. If I ever do, punch me in the face."

"Ha! I won't do that. And you will never become like them. I see how you are with Christopher. Gentle and caring and never judgemental. That's why Eddie loves you. And Christopher love you."

Buck just shook his head. In embarrassment? Does he not believe it, even after all this time?

"You so effortlessly took on the father figure roll. You are so good with kids. So, I'm kinda jealous. But, I'm also scared shit-less."

Buck looked at me with wide eyes. "Scared? Why?"

"Because, of how effortless it looks for you. What If I am terrible at the parenting thing? What if I fail? What if I let Maddie down? You know my history with my father. I try so hard to get his recognition, but all he ever does is judge. Albert left because of the same thing."

"At least he talks to you still, even if its for the wrong reasons. You will be a great father. You put up with me after all these years. You are a great and caring medic. You love my sister. I love you for that, Howie."

I started tearing up. I chuckled. "I love you, my brother. I can already tell you are gonna be the best uncle ever, to our little Evangeline."

Crap. I gave it away. Oh well, Maddie will just have to deal. She can break the surprise to everyone else, should Buck decide to keep it to himself.

Buck's breath hitched. His smile growing wide. "Evangeline." He whispered, sounding it out.

"You better believe I'll be coming to you for advise. I need you."

"And I need you like a hole in the head."

We both laughed until our stomachs hurt.

"I'll take you home now?" Buck nodded. Settling down in his seat.

It was about a 20 minute ride. I could tell Buck was battling with the events of tonight, as he was really quiet. Car rides with him are usually filled with his many musings of the day. On days that he is really tired and stressed, he would stew on the event until it got unhealthy. Tonight was that. He was seeing a therapist and was really trying hard to work on things. This bombshell wouldn't be so hard to just forget like that snap of a finger.

It was about 10 when I parked in Eddie's driveway. A light was on in the living room. Eddie must still be up. I wonder if Maddie texted him.

Buck got out of the car and as I closed my door, he bolted to a bush and threw up again.

I ran to his side, and rubbed his back as he expelled the last of the shake and the dinner we had that night. The porch light came on and Eddie stepped out, concern written all over his face. He made his way down the steps to help and Buck just turned to him and clung on as tight as he could, shaking from the evening's events.

"Dios! Buck? Chim, what happened?"

"Let's just say, the dinner with his parents went south pretty quickly. He can fill you in. Take care of him. He is fragile right now."

Eddie nodded, whispering things in spanish into Buck's ear, who nodded slightly, still clinging on him tightly.

I placed my hand on Buck's shoulder.

"Buck, remember, you have all the family you need, here and at the 118. We will always be there for you."

Buck extricated himself from Eddie long enough to give me a tight hug. "Thank you, brother."

He let go and let Eddie guide him into the house.

I got in my car and drove home, to my family.

I opened the door to see Maddie still up, looking a little more like her self. Albert was reading a book. He got up, gave me a hug and left to go his room.

"I got him home in one piece. He's shaken up, but I think he will be fine."

Maddie smiled and patted the spot next to her on the couch. I plopped down with a sigh.

"Thank you helping him."

"Anytime, babe."

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I slipped and told Buck the baby's name."

She gasped. "Oh, Howie." She paused. "You know what, I'm glad. Thank you. I'm still throwing a baby shower. Gender reveal and all that. The name will be revealed at the birth."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Buck will want to keep this his for a little while. He needs that boost."

She hummed in agreement. "Can you give me a boost off the couch? I think it's bed time."

"Agreed. Let's call Buck tomorrow. Can I suggest he be part of the shower planning?"

"Oh, I like that idea."

We waddled down to the bedroom, parents lingering on our minds as our own parenthood was looming.

"We got this, Maddie."

"We sure do."

The future looked brighter than it ever did.


End file.
